Talk:Johnny Guitar/@comment-24582398-20150210070034
The ending was the worst. Also, if you like horror games, why would you freak out? If you don't know how Fallout should be, why would you find this surprising? Logically, you'd have no idea how odd or weird it was. Plus, if you know Fallout well enough, the tone of that discovery isn't out of the ordinary. Thus, one could actually write a pretty good creepypasta about the idea of a secret random encounter roll leading to a psycho woman obsessed with the godawful song. Blood isn't too out of the ordinary, seeing as it's Fallout, the game with a perk that only has the point of making people explode into gibs. The idea that one psycho could take New Vegas is foolishly stupid. Remove that, remove the noob protaganist, remove the fast pace and stupid overreactions, and you might end up with a pretty good psychological horror tale. Perhaps something along the lines of a longtime fan making a new character, not taking Wild Wasteland for once (since it does make things goofier, you could use that to imply it's impossible to find it with that), seeing the radio station pop up, tracing it via the static (since you could actually do that in game), and finally finding the tower with some skilled jumping and navigating, putting it in a hard to access location, thus making anticipation build. From there, you could have a long dungeon set in an old pre-war military radio outpost, with it being a sprawling complex with only robots, irradiated animals and ruins, but occasionally find bloodstained rooms with beds with skeletons and recordings of the nature shown in the tale, but with far more buildup (and the song in the background of all of them). Sort of a Bioshock feeling there. Rather than being terrified, the player would be intrigued, wanting to learn the tale of the Johnny Guitar woman, a woman who slowly has gone insane, obsessed with the song. In the basement, you'd find a locked door and would have to find the key, which would be randomly placed in a desk, no arrow pointing to it. Unlocking the door, you could discover that, before the War, the military had been doing numerous experiments down there on various prisoners, including FEV and ghoulification. Having discovered that most ghouls go feral, the military began working on ways to try to prevent that. One such experiment was via giving them massive amounts of mental stimulation, from books to mentats to a computer to music. When the bombs dropped, much of the stuff was destroyed, experiments got loose, and things generally went as they do in nuclear war. However, one ghoul experiment went wrong. The music device was mostly broke, however, the song that was playing was fine, and so it just stayed playing on a loop. After over 150 years, the poor woman, a Chinese civilian prisoner brought in for her race, finally escaped. However, the madness you'd expect from that sort of incomprehensible torture happened. She survived, since she wouldn't starve or die of thirst due to being a ghoul, and she wasn't feral, but she was mad. Obsessed with the song, she started trying to find her own Johnny. It... didn't work out too well. You'd find her in her original cell, with the latest victim tied up, and you'd have to fight her, an extremely tough Glowing One with a Regulator-esque armor, a revolver and a ripper. Bam! Much better creepypasta, same idea. Honestly, that song would drive me mad too. Edit: Oh, and if you want to do something external, just have the files for the song vanish from the game completely, not even in new saves, and unable to do it again. Sort of like a one-time deal, which rewards you with the extermination of that song, and makes it harder to prove the thing ever happened. Any saves with the same character from before you finished the quest could become corrupt or something.